


Love too Will Ruin Us

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi dreams of somewhere she is not. Reality isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love too Will Ruin Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kh_drabble challenge [274] Sleep.

They never tell you about the waiting, the pacing, the utter loneliness of being the one left behind. That being a princess of heart means putting you on a pedestal where no one can touch you, hold you, or teach you how to fight- lest you should break. It means sitting on the dock while your two best friends load up their ship, kiss you on the cheek, and ask you to wait for them. 

As if you’re given a choice in the matter. 

Living on a sleepy island paradise is well enough if you haven’t tasted the stars and held worlds in your hand. 

Kairi spends most of her time napping; the sun strokes her shoulders, the breeze whispers softly, and the ocean hushes them all until she is dozing peacefully where she lay. Some days it’s on the porch, curled in a wicker chair with a glass of lemonade sweating on the table beside her. Some days it’s at Selphie’s, letting the other girl brush her hair and tell stories that may be true once upon a time. 

Mostly it’s on the beach- within reach of the ocean, sand tangled in her hair and hands and dusting her eye-lids, the sun keeping guard overhead in the blue, blue sky. 

 

A soft voice breaks the spell by invoking her name. 

There is no ocean, no beach, no sun and no sky. There is only white, the faint hum of florescent lighting, and a cold chill all over her body.

She thinks she may have cried out. 

“Kairi dear, do you know where you are?” asks the voice. A lady leans over her, adjusting the IVs and various cords attached to Kairi’s body. She has a kind face, this woman, if slightly mousey. Kairi can read the name-tag pinned on her scrubs: Minnie.

She thinks about the question, her brain fuzzy and distant, mouth dry. Drugs, she thinks, it’s always drugs. “Castle Oblivion?” She tries to sit up, tugging at the restraints on her arms and legs. It feels like there are more than normal. She wonders if she tried to escape again, but has no memory of it and wonders if it wasn’t Namine instead (Doctor Isa says Namine is just a voice in her head.)

Minnie sighs and pets Kairi’s hair. “No dear; what do you remember?” 

She pulls harder on her restraints. There is a low buzz of panic building in the base of her throat and she knows: this is wrong, all wrong. 

“I was waiting for my friend, Riku.” There is a strap across her forehead; this is new. She tries to convince herself to be calm. All she can see is the overhead lighting and Minnie’s face. She hears a door open, part of her (Namine) acknowledges that she is out of time. “And Sora.”

Doctor Xehanort does not smile, merely stares down at his patient for a moment. “Kairi, we’ve been through this before. There is no such person as Sora.” He taps her between the eyes. “It’s all in your head.” 

They never tell you about the waiting, the pills, the empty promises that they can help you - make you better. They say they can make reality stay and stop twisting into the unreal: giant mice, talking dogs, cutting into your own skin- calling softly to the light shadow version of yourself. It’s all right, dear; it’s all in your head, just hold still and take your medicine. 

The door closes on her scream. It is not a surprising sound to the workers at Radiant Garden Mental Institution.


End file.
